


P.O.S - The Shadow Prince Imposter

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [23]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Chie, Shadow Yukiko & Shadow Naoto, all from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Yukiko is greeted by a Shadow Chie who isn't as she seems.





	P.O.S - The Shadow Prince Imposter

Shadow Chie knocked on the castle door, dressing in her usual outfit. She looked expressionless at the door, leading into Shadow Yukiko’s kingdom. Shadow Yukiko answered with an evil smile.  
“Oh, greetings my prince.” She said.  
“Hello my Princess.” Shadow Chie bowed. “You summoned me?”  
“Yes, come in.” Shadow Yukiko replied.  
Shadow Chie nodded, as she walked into the castle, into a more secluded throne room, nothing like her usual layout.  
“What have you done to the place Princess?” She asked.  
“Not much.” Shadow Yukiko replied. “But, I do love your company-y.”  
Shadow Chie tilted her head, confused.  
“You ok Princess?” She asked.  
“Yeah, why do you ask?” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Are you ok?”  
“Um... No reason.” Shadow Chie smiled. “It's just my duty to make sure the Princess is ok. I am fine myself my lady.’  
She bowed a little.  
“No need to bow.” Shadow Yukiko grinned. “I mean, I am certainly better than you, but still...”  
“Oh? You're... Better than me? Since when?” She smirked.  
“Since always.” Shadow Yukiko laughed, walking towards Shadow Chie.  
“How?” She questioned, crossing her arms.  
Shadow Yukiko just ran her fingers across Shadow Chie’s skin. Shadow Chie was about to speak when she felt Shadow Yukiko’s finger rub her lips.  
“Shh.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Oh my prince...”  
Shadow Chie was speechless.  
“I know you're just a plastic doll.” Shadow Yukiko whispered. “No use in trying to confuse me.”  
“N-No I'm not Princess!” Shadow Chie’s eyes widened. “Wh-What are you talking about?”  
“Did you really think I could mistake my prince for a hunk of plastic like you?” Shadow Yukiko smirked.  
“No... I am your real Prince!” She begged.  
Shadow Yukiko crossed her arms smiling.  
“I am!” Shadow Chie protested.  
“Tell me about yourself then.” Shadow Yukiko questioned, walking around her.  
“I... I...” Shadow Chie tried to think, holding her head. “I came here... To be your Prince. I'm Chie... A girl's shadow from the outside world whom loves... Kung-Fu?”  
“I see.” Shadow Yukiko rolled her eyes. “Do some Kung-Fu then.”  
“Yes my Princess!” She obeyed.  
She started showing her some Kung-Fu moves shyly, some of them being more Karate and Judo than Kung-Fu. This made Shadow Yukiko yawn as Shadow Chie stopped posing.  
“Come here.” Shadow Yukiko pointed to next to her.  
“Yes... Princess...?” Shadow Chie said nervously, walking slowly towards Shadow Yukiko.  
Suddenly, Shadow Yukiko grabbed her, digging her fingers into Shadow Chie’s back. Shadow Chie stuttered, shaking.  
“I apologize dear viewers. But, I'm not falling for this Chie-bot.” Shadow Yukiko said, looking into Shadow Chie’s eyes.  
She dug deeper, pulling out a circuit out of her back. Shadow Chie screamed, stuttering more.  
“What? Did you really think you could fool me?” Shadow Yukiko laughed.  
“Prince-Cess...” Shadow Chie shivered.  
“You're the 5th one I've dealt with.” Shadow Yukiko sighed. “I know you're trying to fool me, for a strange TV show.”  
“No... That's not true...” Shadow Chie twitched. “5th one... There's only one me!”  
She stepped away from Shadow Yukiko who was laughing, watching her head twitch violently. She stepped back, heading to the exit, only to bang into it over and over. She banged more aggressively, trying to return her speech to normal as a few bits of her began to fall out the place where Shadow Yukiko pulled out a circuit. Shadow Yukiko walked over towards her, pulling off Shadow Chie’s jacket. On the back of her neck, Shadow Yukiko saw a Barcode and writing.  
“Entertainment Droid model 747-C.” Shadow Yukiko read. “Cute name.”  
Shadow Chie shook her head twitching. Her left arm started to jerk around.  
“I know there's a camera inside your head.” Shadow Yukiko explained. “So to your programmers, stop sending this junk toys here.”  
“I... Living... Lie... Princess... I'm sorry...” Shadow Chie stuttered.  
Her arm popped out as she fell to her knees, shaking.  
“Hah. You don't fool me.” Shadow Yukiko said. “Every other model has said that too. I know you just want to scan me for future models.”  
Shadow Chie just kept shaking.  
“Now then, tell me what your purpose is.” Shadow Yukiko ordered.  
“I... Don't want to say. I... Have... Free will...” Shadow Chie replied, still malfunctioning.  
She tried moving her arm behind her, wanting to shut herself down. Shadow Yukiko sighed, grabbing her arms tightly.  
“Now then, should I just let you burn out?” Shadow Yukiko asked. “I know you're trying to find ways to fight back.”  
“Princess... Just... Destroy me...” Shadow Chie begged, parts flying out of her.  
“Why?” Shadow Yukiko chuckled. “Do you actually like me?”  
Shadow Chie nodded.  
“Do you want to be reprogrammed?” Shadow Yukiko grinned. “That way, there will be no more stupid intruders.”  
Shadow Chie twitched more as her head lowered down, wires flying out her.  
“I'll make sure that you can protect me.” Shadow Yukiko said. “Just let me have your head.”  
She grabbed Shadow Chie’s head tightly, trying to detach it.  
“Serve Princess... Serve Princess... Obey Princess.... Protect... Pri... Princess...” Shadow Chie repeated and stuttered.  
“Now then, you're going to probably turn off.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Nighty night my ‘prince’.”  
She yanked off Shadow Chie’s head, sparks flying out of her neck as Shadow Chie looked at Shadow Yukiko weakly.  
“Princess... Princess... Princess... Princess...” Shadow Chie’s voice grew weaker as she turned off.  
Shadow Yukiko sighed, looking at her.  
“Time to get some help...” She said to herself.

A while later, Shadow Yukiko carried Shadow Chie’s body towards Shadow Naoto’s laboratory. She entered, seeing Shadow Naoto sat at her operating table with her legs crossed.  
“So boring around here...” Shadow Naoto said to herself. “Rise's gone for good and I haven't head from Chie for years...”  
“Naoto!” Shadow Yukiko called out. “How are you?”  
Shadow Naoto turned around, seeing them both.  
“Well, well... Look who’s out of her castle.” Shadow Naoto said before gasping, seeing Shadow Chie’s body. “What's that?!”  
“Now, I know you despise a princess like me in a big boy lab, but I need your help.” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“I don't consider you a Princess... Yukiko.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “... What do you want?”  
“This... Is Robo-Chie number 5.” Shadow Yukiko explained.  
“H-Huh? Chie?! When did she become a robot?” Shadow Naoto questioned.  
“Well, I need you to reprogram this.” Shadow Yukiko requested. “Oh, this isn't her. It's a fake.”  
“So the real Chie...” Shadow Naoto began, looking down.  
“Well, probably like Rise.” Shadow Yukiko sighed. “I know you've dealt with a few fake Rises.”  
“I see... So there were more of these? Why do you suddenly want me to reprogram her?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“They have cameras in their heads, sensors all over their bodies.” Shadow Yukiko explained. “I want one for myself now.”  
“But why this Chie all the sudden?” Shadow Naoto questioned. |Why not when the first couple of robots came to you?”  
“This one is different.” Shadow Yukiko replied. “This one seemed to care.”  
“... Care?” Shadow Naoto smirked.  
“Yeah.” She nodded. “This one didn't go all monotone or violent after a while, it just seemed... Nice.”  
Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“Very well. Put her on the table and explain yourself.” Shadow Naoto ordered. “How was she nice?”  
Shadow Yukiko placed her body on the table with her detached head. Shadow Naoto observed her head.  
“This might be difficult without a body but I am sure I can work my magic... I hope.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
She looked over the damage.  
“So, how many Rise's have you dealt with?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“... Dozens... The last Rise I had to deal with wanted to stick a collar on me and be her slave.” Shadow Naoto sighed. “They all tried seducing me. Luckily, I have the lab to protect myself.”  
“... I'm lonely in my castle.” Shadow Yukiko confessed. “With Chie gone... Well, unlike you, I don’t want to be alone. She's as close to the real thing, with less of a worry that she'll hit me when I mess up.”  
“I see...” Shadow Naoto said, working on the body.  
She pulled out a few tiny cameras out of Shadow Chie.  
“Tell me, what were some of the other Rise's like?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
“The other Rise's were... Such teases...” Shadow Naoto replied. “That’s all you need to know.”  
“Naoto, are you lonely?” She asked.  
Shadow Naoto was now fixing Shadow Chie up, sticking wires together and typing some codes in the back of Shadow Chie’s head.  
“No.” Shadow Naoto answered. “A couple of Rise's tried to overpower me. Somehow whoever made these robots knew of my... Kinks. But, I am used to being alone. More time to work.”  
“Well, if you want, you can stay at the castle with me.” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“Nah.” She shook her head. “I am alright thanks. I'll stay here. After all, you'll have a Chie back soon.”  
“You planning to bring your Rise back via the bots?” Shadow Yukiko questioned further.  
“No. Not at all. I don't know why they tried sending me Rise's.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“So... You don't want to have anyone anymore?” Shadow Yukiko said. “Your Rise is just... Gone?”  
“No... She’s gone.” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“I know you miss her.” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
Shadow Naoto looked away from her sighing.  
“She's gone. And that's all...” Shadow Naoto sighed.  
“Well, you're a brave little scientist.” Shadow Yukiko complimented.  
“... Anything else you need Yukiko?” She asked.  
“I'm good.” Shadow Yukiko said. “If you ever need someone to cry on, or a bed to share after a nightmare, I'm here.”  
“I-I'll stay here until the end.” Shadow Naoto replied. “You and this Chie... Just be safe in your castle...”  
“I will. Be careful for any robots.” Shadow Yukiko warned.  
“I'm always careful. Most don't even get to this room.” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
Shadow Yukiko chuckled too, watching Shadow Naoto work on her new prince.  



End file.
